Five Nights at Freddy's:Truth or Dares
by CygnusCrown Night
Summary: (This story needs OCs)Truth or dares to the five nights at freddy's characters(Sorry if Freddy looks so dumb):/ (Rated T to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

**Me:Hello!This is my first fanfic on the Five Night's at Freddy's fandom!So I hope you guys show your support**

**Akira(Raccoon animatronic):Cygnus doesn't own anything except for the storyline and Snowblitz and myself**

**Snowblitz(Artic Fox animatronic):Cygnus is now accepting OCs to act as co-hosts in this story,she would want 5 OCs,one of them must have a crush on Freddy.**

**Me:I will introduce the second version of the Five Night's at Freddy's characters soon(Wait till I know every one of them)**

**Akira:The OC form is at the bottom and hope you enjoy this story.**

Me:HELLO~EVERYBODY~!

Freddy:Great there is an insane girl in the pizzeria,guys let's stuff her in a suit.*But realises that his arms were tied together*Hey what's going on?

Me:Oh…Freddy,you won't bother killing me…you done enough damage to me in THAT GAME!

Chica:So what do you want?

Me:We are going to play truth or dare~!

Golden Freddy:Yah…as if we will…

Me:Look here I have a bag of stuff*Ignoring Gold*Oooh…look a bowtie

Freddy:*Look at his chest before looking up again*Hey that's mine!

Foxy:Aye captain…that's ridiculous…let's forget about it

Freddy:NO!THAT IS MY LUCKY BOWTIE!

Rest:*Sweatdrops*

Bonnie:So we have to play the game to get it back?

Freddy:YES!FOR THE BOWTIE!

Akira (OC animatronic raccoon): Oh look the guests is up, hi there.

Bonnie: Looks like we have no choice…

Gold: Okay fine!Fine! We will play!

Akira:Okay…

**Me:Since I don't have truths nor dares,I can't start the story so I ll stop here.**

**Akira:Anyway here is the form(They must be an animatronic)(Strictly send you OCs through review!:))**

**Name:**

**Crush: (I only need one that is Freddy,the rest can like Snowblitz or Akira)**

**Type(What animal are they?):**

**Personality:**

**Anyway please send some truths or dares through review too**

**Okay that's all…see ya all later fellows~!**

**Cygnus out**

**R&amp;R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:Hello people of FNAF!Sorry that I took so long to get this updated,anyway thanks for all the great OCs!It's really hard to actually pick five out of all those wonderful truths and dares must be sent through pms,I only take OCs through reviews.**

**So those that are confirmed are Underground Corporation's Hunter so far…guys keep those OCs coming!:DI m still accepting four more**

**Chapter 2**

"HIIII!PEOPLE!"I screamed as I threw the door open and there was an epic explosion with streamers and glitter for my background.

"Oh no is that insane baby swan again."said Freddy and I started wacking him with the photo frame I have been holding, "Treat those who write fanfics with respect why don't you?!I m Cygnus,the swan call me a baby swan!"

"Emm…where is Akira and Snowblitz?" Chica asked in curiosity, I stared back at the photo frame that I was holding and broke down,literally. "They went on a vacation." I said as the other animatronics sweatdropped. "Anyway…"I said as I threw the photo frame behind me and it exploded with a massive mess of glitter behind me. "Levi will take over."

"Who is Levi?" Gold ask as a 2.3 m animatronic enter the room. "It's me." The animatronic has completely white grey skin with dark purple has dark red eyes and the right side of his eye have a purple flame has a long tail that is flecked with spots,the end of his tail is light underbelly is completely snow white. Behind him was the 2.0 animatronics tied up with Balloon Boy wailing his heart out. "Let me go!" Balloon Boy wailed as Levi snapped in anger, "And just how old are you?"

"Barely six…"responded Balloon Boy as the other animatronics cringe. Suddenly a hyena animatronic bursts through the doors and suddenly looks at me, "You are not an endo are you a human?" I continued to stay in my Cygnus form as Hunter,the hyena animatronic shift his gaze on the victims.

Levi laughed slowly as he snatched the cards from my hands(Or wings), "I ll take that Cygnus…" he started browsing the cards while I pout, "Hey not fair! I want to read the first truth!"I sat in an emo corner drawing emo circles on the floor with my wing dipped in ink.

Levi suddenly laugh again, "I like this one which is sent to Cygnus by a guest,thank you on behalf of my owner." He coughed softly before reading the card to the mic. "Bonnie, what gender ARE you?"

Bonnie looked shocked for a moment or two and all the animatronics turn to look at him as his face turned red and he yelled, "DUD BOY AND DON'T LAUGH JUST BECAUSE I HAVE A GIRL'S NAME!"

Hunter whispered to himself, "Be careful friend at this rate your face is gonna fall right open."

"Gimme that!"I said as I snatched the deck from Levi, "Okay next is by It's a crazzzy thing and ScholarFox had the same dare,thank you to the both of you, Foxy what does the Fox says?" "Isnt that a song?" questions Foxy and I nodded slowly, "It's actually the song that made Snowblitz decide on going on a holiday with Akira to distress and he forgot Levi." I said pointing to the snow leopard animatronic.

Foxy shrugged and put on his pirate accent again, "Aya aya…m-m-maties!"

"And this is another truth from It's a crazzzy thing. Freddy do you do anything else but sing?"

"Oh yes I do," Freddy replied with no shock, "I do ridiculous things when I m not singing." "What is it?" I asked in curiosity as Freddy shook his head, "Not tellin'" "Oh I 'll make you tell alright,"I said in a demonic voice and pulled out the next card. "This truth is from Melanie Clark,Akira do you have Freddy's bowtie?"I look at the card and look back at the animatronics, "I ll have to skype with them right now…"

After 10 minutes…

"Okay guys,sorry it took long…"I said as Freddy started talking again, "Sure took you long…" which made Levi took out his bazooka, aiming at Freddy's head. "Okay, Levi! Simmer down…"I patted the snow leopard animatronic on the shoulder. "Okay Akira said that he kept it in a safe."

"That's not so hard…" Freddy begun as I cut in again, "You must go through the lazer maze,flame throwers,missiles,metal stompers and chompers,Gigantic Venus Flytraps and blah blah blah blah…"

"Okay Okay." Freddy cringe, "You know,I ll get it back after the game…But I 'll tell you what I do,I play chess…"

One awkward moment of silence later…

"That is so grandma…" Hunter said as I read the last truth card.

"The last of the truths today is from sandersjustin81.I 'm so sorry guys to cut this story short but I have to go to church tomorrow and I need to sleep soon…Golden Freddy why don't you say Hi before killing?"

Golden Freddy shrugged, "Well,I m not that dope Balloon Boy I don't say Hi…"

Balloon Boy literally pointed his middle finger and stuck out his tongue at golden Freddy which made golden Freddy say, "When I 'm untied,you 'll pay for that you little jerk!"

"Okay…no fighting or Levi will blast you guys to the moon." I calmly responded and read the dare card, "This guest call #Imlovinit dare anyone of you to do the chicken dance and since I hate you the most toy Chica,DO IT!"

Toy Chica gave me a twerby look, "Are you nuts?" "Nope,First you freak me out,second,you look as if you wear pink underpants,thirdly,you are a chicken,now stop complaining…"

Toy Chica does the chicken dance and to make things worst I actually brought Skar, my OC from another fandom here to play the song on his instruments.

Meanwhile,

"Okay,since Skar is keeping an eye on Toy Chica I suppose we can go to the next dare from Unicorn Nerd, Freddy learn how to drive a car."

Freddy got untied and he dashed from the exit, "FREEDOM~!" he yelled as Mark and Spencer(My other OCs)blocked his way out. "WHAT THE HELL!"Screamed Freddy as Spencer threw him into a spare car, "Cygnus told us about your dare, now drive Fazbear."Said Spencer as the Yangmengs went into the car at the back.

…

There was the sound a car crash and followed by the sound of an ambulance.

"That…I don't want to see…" I said as I draw the curtains.

"Haydo dares Foxy to eat 10 whole pizza."

Ten boxes to pizza dropped in frount of Foxy, "Don't worry mate I can finish it all…"

After the ten boxes.

Foxy faints are overeating.

"Ice bucket challenge!~"yelled Levi as he and hunter threw a bucket of cold water on Foxy, making him get zapped for a little before his eyes snapped wide open, "Who are you?" I gave him a knock on his head before he responded, "Now I know and I hate you."

I held out a slice of pizza, "Want one?" I asked as foxy took a step back, "NO take those landlubber creatures back to where you found them and dump them…" Foxy begged as I nommed on my pizza, "Pizzaphobia"

**Sorry guys that I m ending this chapter now, I m really tired and I need at least half an hour to fall asleep thanks to my insomnia,hope I can update soon**

**Keep those truths and dares coming.**

**See you soon**

**R&amp;R**

Cygnus out~


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:Hello!Guys it's been awhile!**

**Levi:And you are doing this while listening to Groundbreaking's music**

**Me: (Shoutout to Groundbreaking:I LOVE YOUR MUSIC!)**

**Guys please check out Five Nights at Puppet's**

**I ve created a Instagram account anyway**

**draco_typhoon14**

**Characters accepted so far:**

**Snowblitz(CygnusCrown Night)(Arctic fox animatronic)**

**Akira(CygnusCrown Night)(raccoon animatronic)  
Levi(CygnusCrown Night)(snow leopard animatronic)**

**Paul(CygnusCrown Night)(Panther animatronic)  
Seth(CygnusCrown Night)(sea otter animatronic)  
Cartoon(Owned by my brother)(Fox cub animatronic)**

**Hyena(Owned by my brother)(hyena pirate animatronic)**

**Hunter(Underground Cooperations)(hyena animatronic)**

**Batsy(Ibug257)(bat animatronic)**

**Rosy(Ibug257)(raccoon animatronic)**

**(Oh I m so dead tired…-_-)**

**Katie(RazorBladeGamer)(cat animatronic)**

**Storm(Peppy220)(White tiger animatronic)**

**Chapter 3:**

"She will be here any moment!" Levi said watching the clock

3…2…1!BAM!

I flew in with my usual explosions followed by a purple fox cub animatronic and a light brown hyena animatronic.

"Who is that?" Levi asked and I gave him a gawk face, "These two are Cartoon and Hyena,they belong to my younger brother…How can you not know them?!"

Cartoon is a violent colored fox cub,his right ear shows a bit of his endo skeleton,his eyes are light blue,he wears a spike bracelot that is black on his left wrist.

He is a light brown in color,black spots on his back,his eyes are golden in color,he has a hook that is dull gold on his right hand,his ears and tail tip are black and he is 2.1 m

Levi shrugged as Hyena and Cartoon moved over to the animatronics.

"yahaha…"laughed Hyena pointing his pointed his dull gold hook at Foxy, "Who is da best pirate now?!"

Foxy (By the way still sick from the pizza):Erk.

"Oh and I almost forgot…new OCs!"I said as I snapped my fingers.

A bat and a raccoon animatronic instantly fell out of nowhere.

"Okay these two belong to Ibug257!A great FNAF fanfic author,thank you for sending Batsy and Rosy over!"

I said as Rosy went over to Cartoon(who by the way is eating chocolate) and started to cradle him in her arms.

"Awww…" I said as Cartoon fell asleep. "That is one OC down…"I said flatly as Snowblitz and Akira burst through the doors.

"O M G!YOU GUYS ARE BACK!"I screamed happily as the two walked in with a group of OCs.

The first animatronic that appeared was a black panther, He has dark indigo fur,except now a light blue lightning bolt shape running down his bang.A lightning bolt mark that is white at his right eyes are still purple,the tip of his tail and ears are stands at 2.2 m

The second was of a sea otter, He has grey hair sticks out like spikes that combs eyes are purple and has a white wears a hawaii shorts that is yellow and has red flowers on it,he stood at 2.3 m.

The third was of a cat,named Katie

The forth is a white tiger call Storm

"Okay so far these are the Ocs accepted because my brain is in a mess and ya da ya da…"I trailed I pick up a phone that has wings and a Freddy in bandages drop from the ceiling.

"Thanks a lot Fazbear!Now my Yangmengs are in the hospital thanks to you…"

Mark and Spencer:Urrrghhh…

"Hey hey but if it wasn't for you,I wouldnt even BE in a hospital…Oohh…and who is that sexy cat back there…"his gaze shift to Katie who blushed lightly. "rawr…"

"OKAY TIME FOR THE DARES!"Hyena bounced off Foxy and grabbed the cards from my wing.

"Even my brother's OC treat me like that…"I signed,drawing circles off the wall.

"Fan mail?"Hunter asked surprisingly as Hyena read the cards by pranskster.

(If it is possible,I hope I get more fanmail as well…tell me what you like about this story and write letters to the OCs and original characters)

"Bonnie you are the best…"Batsy peared over Hyena 's shoulder to read the card.

Bonnie gave a "I am SWAG" look,making the rest of the OCs shivered.

"I agree with pranskster!Bonnie is the best…?"I said as I heard some clanking from the kitchen.

It was Paul and Levi,the two brothers had brought some very special guests.

"SPRINGTRAP!SHADOW BONNIE!SHADOW FREDDY!BALLOON GIRL!"I screamed throwing the cards in mid-air.

"Na ah…Cygnus they are here to play…" Paul said as he topped them to the animatronic pile.

"Moving on…"said Storm uncomfortably, "Foxy you are popular with girls."

Foxy just grin, "Of course matie,a handsome pirate like me obviously need da female maties…not like dis landlubber…" Foxy motioned to Hyena who pounced on him.

"Chica,you are so cool and sweet." Read Rosy.

"Aww…thank you dear," said Chica,blushing (Here is an imaginary pizza for you pranskster,given by Chica).

"What about me?!"Freddy asked,bouncing up and down impatiently.

"Freddy you suck even Foxy is better than you.( you have a girl friend I feel sorry for her)" Katie read and went over to Freddy. "Don't be upset Freddy…"she said petting his back.

"Golden Freddy-You are AWESOME!" I read as Golden Freddy have a smug look, "Yah I m better than Freddy anyhoo~"

"That ends the fanmail…"Seth said as Akira picked up another set of cards.

"But now its Truth or Dare time!"

"NOOOOO!" groaned the animatronics.

"Bonnie-What do you feel about Toy bonnie? This is by XoXlyricslife,thanks a lot pal " I read out.

"Toy Bonnie is like a goofier version of me,I mean just look at him,but still,he is a good friend and probably the best toy animatronics.

The rest of the toys gave him a cold stare…

"Foxy-why do you hide behind Pirate's cove?" Hyena asked as he looked as his rival, "I know the answer to this one…THE BITE OF 87~~!You bite off the frontal lobe of somebody."Hyena gave out a small squeak.

Foxy nodded his head in shame.

"Okay Balloon boy,I hope you get ran over by a train!"

"WHAT YOU ARE JUST SO MEAN!"Balloon Boy tries to clobber Batsy just to get HIMSELF clobbered by Levi.

"Little hands off my friend…"

"Marionette why are you so obsessed with the music box?"

Marionette shrug, "I love music…"

LOL.

"Time for the dares but first I m gonna have dinner so I ll stop for a commercial break."

"Guys I m back!" I said as I looked at the last card , "Melanie Clark asks if you like waffles Foxy?"

Foxy just gave us the questionable look. "Arrh…wat landlubber is that?"

"Okay…On with the next truth,Bonnie why do people mistake you as a girl(Some of us see a sexy you kissing Foxy or Freddy)?" Batsy asked.

"I m not gonna explain…" said Bonnie ,embarrassed, using his ears to cover his face.

"Last truth guys!" Paul screeched in my face, "Chica what do you think about Toy Chica?"

"Though a good friend of mine,I wish that I can also have her sexy body too…"said Chica enviously.

"DARE TIME IS CAKE TIME!" Seth screamed,pushing a cart of cake in along with the cards, (Batsy,Rosy,Cartoon and Hyena attacks the cake and starts throwing cake around)

"Okay…"I said dodging a piece of the flying cake, "Next dare, NOOO NOO THAT IS EXPENSIVE!" I yelled at Cartoon who broke my vase. I facepalmed (or facewinged) , "MelanieClark dares Freddy to wear Elsa's dress and sing let it go."

Levi grabbed the dress from the storage room and put it on Freddy, (meanwhile Seth is setting up the camera), "Sing Fazbear sing Fazbear!" chanted the OCs, "YOU ARE ON TV NOW!" laughs Storm and Hunter.

After five minutes of shame (For Freddy)

*Dress snaps*

"Noxythefox dares Foxy to take Freddy's hat and run far far far away and takes selfies with it." Snowblitz reads, "Akira I think you would have to take the hat out…"

Akira retrieves the hat and hands it to Foxy, "Don't even think of running Foxy, you still have to deal with four out of the six Yangmengs ." I warned the pirate fox animatronic, "Yah…right…" Hyena nodded at Foxy.

…Somewhere at the backstage…

Foxy takes out his Iphone 6 and starts to selfie with Freddy's hat.

(He has an Iphone 6?!)

And sends it to Instagram.

#foxythepiratefox.

#freddyisanoob

He taps and sends the photos.

(This is not real)

"Okay last dare for today as I am supposed to sleep soon." I said as the OCs look disheartened, "That is for Bonnie go to Mike's office and sin little tea pot."

"WHY?!" screamed Bonnie as a tea pot costume was given to him.

Later…

Mike stares at the tablet, "Oh no!I m not gonna make it…Is that Bonnie?!"

Bonnie starts dancing to the music, nearly crying.

"My impression on you bots have changed. "Mike said as he slammed the door in Bonnie's face, unamused.

**Okay guys please check on Five Nights at puppet's, also check out my Instagram page.**

**Oh and before I go,Please send Truths or Dares,it will be nice for you guys to send fanmail as well,and tell me what you thing about it**

**~CN**


End file.
